


Tension

by MinusTheAnarchist



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Other, Under-Desk Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:49:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28507728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinusTheAnarchist/pseuds/MinusTheAnarchist
Summary: Your boyfriend, Sugawara, has been put under a lot of pressure recently due to the seemingly endless work he has to endure and the general stressfulness of life. So you took it into your own hands - or more literally, your mouth - to help him release some of that built up tension.
Relationships: Sugawara Koushi/Reader
Kudos: 18





	Tension

**Author's Note:**

> Gender neutral pronouns and terms are used!!
> 
> Also I'm sorry this is so short I kinda gave up at the end...

“I’m home, babe!” You announce at the door of your shared apartment as you slip off your shoes and hang up your bag on the coat rack next to the entrance.  
There is no response.

Although it’s not unusual for Koshi to not reply when you get home, it always manages to worry you to a slight extent. You head towards the bedroom the two of you share only to see him sat at his desk, eyebrows knit together, furrowed in frustration. He didn’t even look at you as he spoke, “Sorry, baby, I’m busy right now.”

You frown slightly. You know his work is important, but lately he has been working himself to the bone, and you hate to see him overworking himself like this. You whine and plant yourself behind him, snaking your arms around his neck and into a hug. “Sugar,” He sighs, “I’m sorry, but this essay is really important. I need to finish it.”

You pout and huff slightly at the feeling of how tense his body is beneath your arms. That’s when an idea pops into your head. _Why not help him release some of that built up tension yourself? ___

__Slowly, you lower yourself to the floor and crawl under his desk and between his legs. You can tell Suga failed to notice your antics at the way he jumps a bit as your hands place themselves on the insides of his thighs. “Sugar? What are you- Oh, I… suppose I could use some relief right now…” He sheepishly admits. You smirk up at him slyly. You tentatively rubbed up his thighs, nearing his growing member. With a sudden burst of gusto, you help your boyfriend remove his pants and underwear._ _

__Licking your lips, you grazed your tongue against the head of his swollen cock, giving him small kitty-licks, eliciting a tantalizing hiss from the man above you._ _

__“Ah- fuck, y/n,” He breathes out, bringing his hands to your head, not pulling your hair but massaging your scalp and softly caressing your temples with his thumbs as you suck more of him into your mouth. You engulf as much of him into you as you can before gripping your hands around the rest of him that you couldn’t take. His greedy moans fill the room as you begin to pick up the pace, your head bobbing up and down. “Such a good mouth you have,” Suga compliments through his moans. He throws his head back in pure pleasure. Your neglected, throbbing sex grows more and more aroused with every movement, every sound, every praise that leaves your boyfriends lips._ _

__His hips begin to shallowly thrust to meet your mouth as his grip on your hair grows tighter, his chest heaving as he feels his peak approaching. You tightly grip the base of his shaft while working your way up, forcing his orgasm out of him as you suck on the tip. Broken moans and praises leave Suga’s mouth as you let him ride out his high._ _

__“Fuck, baby,” Your boyfriend chokes out, “I love you so much.”_ _


End file.
